Le Grand Secret
by Rue-d'Angleterre
Summary: Le rendez-vous de Stacy Warner se fait attendre, et il se pourrait bien qu'il ne soit pas purement professionnel. Couple inédit/OneShot/Sans spoiler.


_Note : Voilà une autre courte fic avec un pairing tout à fait nouveau, je crois. J'espère que la lecture sera aussi agréable que l'a été l'écriture. Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Indochine. Enjoy !_

Stacy Warner, nouvelle recrue de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, arpentait le couloir du deuxième étage en poussant de gros soupirs à intervalles réguliers. Les infirmières, gynécologues, diététiciens, sages-femmes, technicien de laboratoire, kinésithérapeutes, brancardier, agents de stérilisations, ergothérapeutes, orthophonistes, psychomotriciens, puéricultrices, aides-soignants défilaient à tour de rôles devant elle, qui leur adressait parfois un geste de la main, ou un petit sourire crispé.

Certains parlaient tout seul et ne prenaient pas la peine de répondre. D'autres encore hochaient la tête d'un air contrarié et s'arrêtaient une seconde avant de repartir à grands pas en sens inverse, en quête du stéthoscope double pavillon garantis 3 ans perdu depuis la veille. Quelques unes marchaient fièrement, l'œil brillant de lubricité sous leurs cernes violets. Et chacun, en les voyant, pouvait deviner la cause du vague sourire et de l'air béat qu'elles garderaient jusqu'au soir.

Dans cette masse informe de créatures humaines s'engouffrant parfois derrières une porte, parfois dans un ascenseur, Stacy ne reconnaissait pas celle qui l'attendait.

Plus le temps passait, plus son exaspération était grande.

Elle ne se donnait plus que quelques minutes avant de ficher le camp, et tant pis si elle ratait son rendez-vous.

Trois minutes.

Deux minutes cinquante.

Deux minutes quarante.

Une minute trente-six.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tendis la main pour saisir son sac et…

-Stacy, je voudrais vous voir.

La directrice de l'hôpital en personne se tenait à un mètre d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tirés en arrière tandis que ses jolies mains manucurées tapotaient impatiemment la couverture d'un épais dossier.

Elle soupira ostensiblement.

Un collègue oncologue qui passait par là haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette insubordination flagrante. Immédiatement, Stacy se reprit et répondit, le plus docilement du monde :

-Bien sûr, tout de suite.

Elle suivie Lisa Cuddy, qui avait déjà fait demi-tour en direction de son bureau personnel.

-Soyez fière de vous. Vous voilà investie d'une mission, commença-t-elle. (Et Stacy ne su pas si sa supérieure plaisantait ou non.) L'opération de la jambe d'une jeune patiente s'est mal passée. Un nerf a été touché et elle a perdu l'usage de son pied. Sa rééducation vient de commencer mais risque d'être longue…Nous ignorons si elle pourra quitter ses béquilles un jour…

Béquilles. Opération de la jambe.

Stacy grimaça.

L'histoire était, en certain point, similaire à celle de son ex-mari.

-Il faudrait que vous jouiez les médiateurs auprès de ses parents pour éviter qu'ils ne portent plainte, ajouta Cuddy.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, laissa Stacy entrer la première et lui tendit un siège.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, repris la directrice d'un ton plaintif en s'apercevant de l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de son employée. L'hôpital à besoin de vous…Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faciliter la tâche. Je parlerai au docteur House et lui demanderai d'être un peu compréhensif, le temps que vous régliez cette histoire.

Cuddy posa devant elle une tasse de thé fumant ainsi qu'une petite cuillère en plastique que la jeune femme refusa poliment.

-Je peux compter sur vos talents de diplomate, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était rhétorique, bien sûr : Il était inconcevable de refuser. Stacy consentie donc à s'occuper de la petite, de sa jambe et de tout le reste, même si la remontée en surface des lambeaux de son passé ne l'enchantait guère.

C'était en effet à cause d'elle que son ex-mari, qui travaillait lui aussi à Princeton (en tant que diagnosticien, cette fois), devait s'aider d'une canne pour marcher.

A cause d'elle s'il souffrait chroniquement d'une douleur à la cuisse droite contre laquelle il luttait par l'emploi d'un médicament psycho-actif auquel il était devenu accro, la Vicodin, et qui lui avait valu des ennuis avec la police.

Bref : Elle avait fait de Gregory House un drogué handicapé effroyablement cynique. (Quoi que pour ce dernier point, elle doutait encore de sa culpabilité.)

-Stacy, ne vous angoissez pas inutilement…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cuddy s'interrompit et ordonna d'entrer d'un ton impérieux.

Stacy ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'à-propos exceptionnel du docteur House lui-même, qui ne manquait jamais de surgir dès qu'on parlait de lui, partout et à n'importe quelle heure.

Grand, bien sûr. Mal rasé, comme toujours. Et toujours, aussi, ce terrible regard azuré, parfois rieur, parfois triste, mais qui, invariablement, devenait glacé lorsqu'il tombait sur elle. (Par hasard, le plus souvent.)

-Ho…Vous êtes occupé…Se contenta-t-il de constater, stoïque. Je repasserai plus tard.

Et il ne bougea pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il resta interdit, fixant Stacy avec insistance pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de franchir la porte en sens inverse, silencieux.

Cette intrusion dans leur discussion avait passablement refroidis l'ambiance. Cuddy laissa planer un lourd silence avant de demander, visiblement très embarrassée :

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Stacy secoua la tête, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, remis en place une mèche de cheveux. Autant de gestes qui trahissaient un vague malaise…Malaise qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé et joliment poudré de rose de la doyenne.

-Vous devriez. Le docteur House n'est pas idiot, et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne tardera à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ignore encore…

Stacy hocha la tête, résolue. Effectivement, il valait mieux que son ex-époux apprenne la chose par elle, plutôt que par une quelconque aide-soignante, ou par James Wilson, qui était seul au courant et avait accepté de tenir sa langue, pour un temps.

Elle se leva, rajusta son sac sur son épaule et tendis une main ferme à Cuddy.

Celle-ci contourna son bureau, la saisit par les hanches et la gratifia d'un long et langoureux baiser goût framboise -à cause de son rouge à lèvre-.

Nullement choquée, la jeune avocate la laissa faire, docile.

Enfin, elle quitta la pièce, faussement allègre et encore préoccupée par l'impression qu'elle avait eut d'être littéralement passée au crible par « son » fichu docteur.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec Lisa, c'était qu'elle n'était pas de ces femmes vulgaires qui s'octroyaient le droit de tutoyer leur maîtresse dés qu'elles avaient partagées leur lit.

Lisa était différente. Elle était plus élégante. Et ses baisers ne piquaient pas.


End file.
